It's Sad to Belong
by JM
Summary: I really don't know how to describe it. It's sort of a Taiora. Umm... Tai was recalling a day when he met a certain somone. That's all i can say about this fic. And you're in for a big surprise if you read this. Please review it.


**__**

It's Sad to Belong

AN: Like I said, it's not exactly a Taiora. It's another songfic and AU from me. Hope you like it. This is from Tai's POV. It's just easier for me to write in the character's POV, that's all. I'm still working on **Misunderstandings **so don't worry. **Rivals **I've started the next chapter.

Disclaimer: *grumbles* Why do we have to do this? *takes a deep breath* Idon'townDigimon!

The song is called "sad to Belong" {obviously} by England Dan & John Ford Coley. I don't own it either. And last but not the least, the quote is not mine. I got it from my sister, and I don't know where she got it.

***********************************************

~ It's funny how someone can come in and out of your life so quickly, yet leave footprints and memories in your heart forever~

You know, love's full of mystery. I mean, I've heard many people say that, but I've never really thought about it that much, let alone believed it. I guess it's because my love life is not that that mysterious or exciting. But today, I had a reason to believe it…

I was walking through the park, enjoying the gentle breeze as it played with my hair. I was suppose to meet my girlfriend at our usual meeting spot. A small bench overlook a lagoon. 

When I reached our bench, I was quite surprise that she hasn't shown up yet. I mean, I was already ten minutes late, but she's still not there. 

' She's probably stuck in traffic,' I thought. I sat down on the bench and gazed at the lagoon. It was really quiet there which puzzled me. I mean, it was Sunday, and the park is usually crowded on Sundays. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes to relax a little.

About five minutes later, I heard someone humming behind me. So, thinking it was my girlfriend, I turned around to greet her. Instead I found a girl about a year older than I am. She was headed for the other bench, also overlooking the lagoon where a guy with red head and dark eyes was sitting. She had straight red hair that almost reach her shoulders. I didn't exactly saw what she looked like, which kind of disappointed me. I followed the girl with my gaze, careful not to let her see I'm looking. 

" Hey," I heard her greet the guy. Her voice sent chills down my spine. 

' What am I saying?' I asked myself. ' I don't even know her!'

She sat down on the bench and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The guy cleared his throat. 

" So, what did you want to tell me?" she questioned.

The guy didn't answer her for a while.

" It's over," I heard him say. I didn't see the girl's expression since her back's facing my way, but I'm willing to bet that she was surprised. Shocked even. Who would be, right? I was quite surprised myself. 

I heard her giggle nervously. 

" Um… you're kidding right?"

" No, I'm not," he said rather harshly.

" Wha-what… tel-tell me what I did. Wh-why are you breaking up with me?" she stuttered. I felt sorry and angry at the same time, which of course baffled me. I mean, why do I feel angry at the guy? It's none of my business, right?

I heard the woman's boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, sighed exasperated. 

" Look, do I have to have a reason for everything?!" I blurted out. " It's over, okay? I'm tired of this." Then he stormed off, leaving the brokenhearted girl. 

I suddenly had this huge urge to go over to her and comfort her. I didn't expect her to look at me, so when she did, I didn't have time to look away. I smiled sympathetically at her. Then, she did something unexpected.

She smiled back at me, bravely, with tears streaming down her face. 

If I was in her shoes, I'd probably throw a rock or something at the person who had dared to listen. But she didn't. She actually smiled. And that smile was all I needed to see to know that she's going to be fine. Because that smile had told me, ' I can do this. I can live through it.'

Then she left. After wiping her face, she stood up and left, whispering a 'thank you' that I couldn't hear towards my direction.

" Tai!" a familiar voice called out to me. I turned around to see the flushed face of my girlfriend. 

" Hey Yolie," I greeted her. I looked behind me once again, hoping to see the girl one last time, but she's already gone.

" Come on Tai, we're going to miss the party," Yolie said as she pulled me to my feet and practically dragged me towards her car.

That was a week ago. And it has been a week since I figured it out. I don't love Yolie anymore. I now love a girl who I don't even know. It's funny how things turn out sometimes. I'm still with Yolie. I never told her what happened, and I doubt I ever will. This actually reminds me of a song now that I think about it. I felt like the song was meant for me. And for that certain red head.

Met you on a springtime day

You were minding your life

And I was minding mine too

Lady when you look my way

I had this strange sensation

And darling that's when I knew

And it's sad to belong to someone else

When the right one comes along

Yes it's sad to belong to someone else 

When the right one comes along

Oh I wake up in the night

And I reach beside me hoping you would be there

But instead I find someone

Who believed in me when I say I'd always care

Oh it's sad to belong to someone else

When the right one comes along

Yes it's sad to belong to someone else 

When the right one comes along

So I live my life in a dream world

For the rest of my days

Just you and me 

Walking hand in hand

in a wishful memory

Oh I guess that's all that it will ever be

I wish had a time machine I could

Make myself go back until the day I was born

and I would live my life again

And rearrange it

So that I'd be yours from now on

Oh it's sad to belong to someone else

When the right one comes along

Yes it's sad to belong to someone else 

When the right one comes along

Oh it's sad to belong to someone else

When the right one comes along

Yes it's sad to belong to someone else 

When the right one comes along

Oh it's sad to belong to someone else

When the right one comes along

Yes it's sad to belong to someone else 

When the right one comes along…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: I know it's short and not good at all. That was my first Taiora. Well, kind of. Hope you liked it. Feel free to email me at [usa_joy4@yahoo.com][1]. I love emails! 

Bye and God Bless!

~angel joy87~

   [1]: mailto:usa_joy4@yahoo.com



End file.
